


When Push Comes to Shove

by Twelvefootmountaintroll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twelvefootmountaintroll/pseuds/Twelvefootmountaintroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANGRY ANGRY TRAINSEX. Draco and Harry try to resolve some of their feelings on the train to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Push Comes to Shove

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net as joemoe93.

Harry was headed back to Hogwarts, on the train that he had been taking every autumn for six years now. He was perched in a luggage rack on the Hogwarts train. He was wearing his Invisibility Cloak. And most importantly, he was watching Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was currently lying with his head in Pansy Parkinson’s lap, who was stroking his fine blond hair. Blaise Zabini was recounting a long tale from his summer and Malfoy looked supremely bored, staring out the window at the blue sky that showed in the ghostly image reflecting in his grey eyes. Harry watched those eyes closely, wondering if his hair was as silky as it looked, wishing he would speak–so his reconnaissance mission wouldn’t be a total waste, of course, he assured himself. Though no one could deny there was a pleasing quality to Draco’s cultured tones when he wasn’t speaking through his nose or sneering.

Harry blinked and realized he had missed something in the conversation. Malfoy was speaking.

“I’ll be damned if I spend another two years here. Father says I can join him next year and get out of this bloody hole.”

“But Draco,” Pansy said, “Where will you go? What are you going to do?”

“That’s none of your concern, Pansy,” Malfoy snapped.

She sulked but Malfoy was unmoved. She glanced out the window.

“Good. We’re there.”

Sure enough, the train began to brake as it glided into the Hogwarts station. The students talked loudly while they stood and collected their things, ready to disembark. But Harry’s heart began pounding when Malfoy told Crabbe and Goyle to get his luggage and signaled for them to leave him. He was staying in the compartment with Harry. He knew Harry was hiding! He had to get out of there. But wait–what if he didn’t know? Still, Harry had to get off the train somehow. He froze, not daring to move.

The train emptied, leaving Malfoy alone with Harry. Malfoy carefully closed the curtains of the compartment, making Harry even more anxious, but he never glanced in the direction Harry was hiding. He stopped in the middle of the car, back to Harry, and sighed deeply.

Then he spun, wand out, and hissed, “Petrificus totalus!”

Harry’s muscles went rigid and he slowly toppled forward out of the rack, unable to balance. He tumbled over and landed on his back in an odd, half-curled position, the Cloak slipping off.

Malfoy strode over to stand above Harry, eyes cast in shadow and unreadable under a furrowed brow. “You must think I’m an idiot, Potter. Aside from the way the luggage was moving on its own and the way your feet peeked out of your fancy little Invisibility Cloak here–” he reached down and pulled the Cloak off “–I could hear your breathing even over the sound of the train. Or maybe you simply don’t know how to spy.”

Harry wanted to speak but his mouth and tongue were locked in place. He kept the only mobile parts of his body–his eyes–locked on Malfoy’s face.

Malfoy squatted next to Harry’s head. “Now, now, Harry. No need to look so concerned. Think of all the... fun... we could have...”

He smirked. “Shall I tell a story? One Professor Snape told to me, about your mother, Lily Evans the Mudblood slut and her arrogant idiot of a boyfriend, James Potter?” 

He spat the last words, mouth twisting to an expression of anger and disgust. Harry felt his temper flashing hot. If he could just move one hand!

“Oh, but poor baby Potter’s parents weren’t a slut and an idiot. Not for long anyways. Say, Potter, what’s it like to know the only reason everyone worships you is the same reason both your parents are dead?”

Harry poured his rage into his gaze, but Malfoy refused to spontaneously combust and the anger kept rising. But then he felt his right hand twitch. The curse was fading slightly.

“Or we could talk about the new Mudblood slut at Hogwarts.” Malfoy leaned down to whisper in Harry’s ear. “I could tell you all the filthy things I’d do to that filthy Granger if I had her in your position.”

Harry could move the last two fingers on his hand now.

“Or...” Malfoy continued, and then Harry felt a finger lightly trace a path from the base of his neck down his torso to his inner thigh. “We could have some fun of our own.”

Harry was shocked but his body felt differently. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and simultaneously his face began to burn in embarrassment. Malfoy noticed both of these reactions.

“Huh. Somehow I never pinned you down as a cocksucker, Potter. Maybe it was way you were always so bad at talking to girls. I figured you had to really be trying.”

Three fingers were free.

Malfoy stood. With a casual wave of his wand, he Vanished Harry’s clothes. Harry’s face burned brighter but Malfoy didn’t notice, having already moved on to removing his own jacket. When he stood in pants and button-up shirt, he looked down and his eyes made a slow journey down Harry’s body.

“It figures that you have a nice body, Potter. Prats like you get all the luck.” Harry’s eyes widened in horror when Malfoy reached down and unzipped his pants to tug his erection free of the confining cotton. Malfoy noticed this also. “Oh, please. Don’t flatter yourself. You may have a nice body, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to fuck you.”

Four fingers.

Still standing over Harry, Malfoy stroked himself slowly. “No, Potter. You just get a front row seat to the show.”

This continued for several seconds until Malfoy closed his eyes. Harry threw all his willpower into freeing his thumb; in an instant, he whispered the countercurse and jumped up, his body fully under control. “Expelliarmus!”

Malfoy’s eyes flew open in shock and his wand flew out of his hand. Harry was on him in an instant, shoving him against a wall with his wand threatening to choke Malfoy.

“You sick fuck. You’re a fucking pervert,” Harry hissed, livid and nearly quivering with anger and adrenaline.

Malfoy’s expression continued to be shocked for a moment before it melted into a silent smirk.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Harry demanded.

“You enjoyed it,” Malfoy said with confidence.

“Fuck you!”

“Only because you asked so sweetly,” Malfoy replied with mock politeness and reached out to grab Harry’s still-hard prick.

Harry was briefly startled into silence. He pushed away from the other boy and stood in the middle of the compartment. “What the sodding hell do you think you’re doing?”

Malfoy smirked again and walked forward, pushing Harry towards the opposite wall until they were pressed together again. “Trust me, Potter,” he said before sliding to his knees. “I _know_ what I’m doing.”

Harry’s wand clattered to the floor. He took a gasping breath, feeling Malfoy’s hot mouth and tongue sliding over him. Well, if Malfoy wanted to play dirty... Harry reached down and took a fistful of blond hair (it _was_ just as silky as it looked) and held Malfoy’s head in place before thrusting into his mouth. Malfoy gave a muffled “mmph” and pulled Harry toward him by the backs of his thighs.

Harry gave a groan and began thrusting faster, ignoring Malfoy’s coughs. Malfoy pushed him back against the wall to speak.

“Fucking hell,” he said hoarsely. “Are you trying to choke me?”

“Yes,” Harry said and pulled Malfoy’s head forward by the hair. 

This time he was more prepared to have Harry’s dick in his throat; he controlled his breathing and avoided coughing again.

“Know what you’re doing, huh?” Harry said. “I don’t even want to know how many cocks you’ve sucked in your life.”

Malfoy pulled back and spoke in a scathing tone. “I don’t know if you had noticed this or not, _Potter_ , but it is in your interest to be nice to me lest I bite your fucking cock off.”

This time, it was Harry who smirked. “You wouldn’t do that. You’re too much of a selfish little git.”

Malfoy stood. “No?”

“No.” Harry reached out and tore open Malfoy’s shirt, buttons popping off and flying everywhere.

“Hey!” Malfoy protested, shaking the shirt off his shoulders.

“Shut up,” Harry said and threw his hands out to smack Malfoy in the shoulders, sending him stumbling backwards. He ran into a seat and sat down heavily. Harry knelt and roughly removed the other boy’s shoes and socks before pulling off his pants and underwear.

Malfoy spread his legs on either side of Harry, clearly expecting reciprocal treatment from Harry’s mouth.

Harry gave a short laugh and stood up. “I don’t think so.” He leaned forward, placing his hands on the wall for support, leaving his cock waving in Malfoy’s face.

“Fucking hell, Potter, you could learn–” Malfoy cut off as his Harry’s dick pressed into his lips.

“I said shut up, Malfoy,” Harry snapped, and Malfoy engulfed him again. Harry kept his hips still and allowed the Malfoy’s mouth to do all the work. He moaned in appreciation when a hand came up to gently squeeze his balls.

Finally, as Harry felt himself ease dangerously close to orgasm, he pulled back. Malfoy looked up at him expectantly. He spoke tersely. “Turn around. Legs spread. Hands on the seat.”

Malfoy did as he was told so that he was bent over the train seat, ass sticking out towards Harry. He yelped when he felt hands on his hips. “Merlin’s beard, Potter. You can’t just plunge in! At least use some lube.”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut the fuck up?” Harry said. “Besides, I haven’t got any lube.”

“For fuck’s sake, you’re clueless. Use a spell.”

Harry exhaled in annoyance and picked up his wand, repeating the incantation Malfoy spoke, pointing his wand first at his own prick and then at Malfoy’s asshole. The glistening substance on their skin told him he’d done it properly.

“You might stretch me out first,” Malfoy started.

“Or not. For the last time, shut–up–,” Harry said. Positioning himself with one hand, he pressed forward until he began to slip inside the tight entrance. Malfoy groaned but Harry continued slowly.

“Fuck. That fucking hurts, you fuckface!”

Harry responded by giving a short thrust. Malfoy whimpered. “Okay. I’ll be quiet.”

“Good.” When his hips met Malfoy’s ass, he reversed directions, slowly at first, then pushed back in. He allowed Malfoy some time to adjust before he picked up his speed. Before long, they were both voicing their pleasure and Harry was pulling Malfoy’s hips into each powerful thrust.

Malfoy pressed back into Harry’s body as Harry gripped his waist hard enough to bruise. Their sweaty skin rubbed and slid together with delicious friction.

Suddenly, Malfoy shoved Harry back. He spun around and sat down, legs raised and pink hole ready to be filled again. “I want to see your face.”

Harry knelt down and, taking Malfoy’s legs over his shoulders, pressed into him again. He started thrusting again, each watching the other’s face, reveling in the loop of pleasure. Then Harry reached an arm behind the blond’s head to wrap his hand in the silky hair. He pulled his head back roughly and leaned forward to gently bite his neck.

“Asshole,” Malfoy moaned as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

“Slut,” Harry murmured into his neck, still pounding his ass.

Two could play that game, Malfoy thought. He unwrapped his arms and looped them under Harry’s, digging his nails into his back. Harry hissed. He dropped his head to Malfoy’s nipple, biting a little harder. Malfoy’s claws started to scrape down Harry’s back; he clenched his fistful of hair even tighter.

Though both of his hands were busy, Malfoy felt his groin tighten in anticipation. 

“Fu-u-u-uck,” he moaned between thrusts. “Gonna. Come.”

“What?” Harry said, and looked down at the other boy’s seemingly neglected cock, which was lying on Malfoy’s stomach, leaking precum. As he watched and continued to fuck him, he saw the balls covered in a light blond fuzz tighten. Malfoy gave a loud gasp and a grunt, then came explosively, covering his chest in ropes of jizz and digging deeper into Harry’s skin.

The sensation of Malfoy’s body constricting around his prick coupled with the psychological pleasure of knowing he had just fucked him to orgasm sent Harry over the edge. He bit down hard on Malfoy’s neck, groaned, and emptied himself into the other boy’s ass with a mind-numbing orgasm.

The next breaths they took were shaky with adrenaline and endorphins. Slowly, they disentangled themselves, blood and jizz trickling, cuts stinging, and egos left reeling.

Malfoy was the first to recover, slipping his pants and shirt back on. “It’s been fun, Potter. Good bye.”

“Wait! You can’t just leave me here. I don’t have any clothes.”

“Can’t I?” Malfoy slipped on his jacket and with but a single smirk, exited the train.

Well–fuck, Harry thought.

He would have some explaining to do.


End file.
